disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd Couple
Odd Couples is the 27th episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. London likes a merit scholar (Zac Efron), and Maddie helps her to trick him into thinking she is smart. Cody moves into the coat closet because Zack is too messy and doesn't clean his side of the room. To Zack's surprise, Cody makes the room more "home" like by putting in a flat-screen TV and more. Episode Summary The episode starts when Carey tell to Zack and Cody to clean their bedroom, but only Cody does both beds, and cleans both rooms, because Zack spoke the excuse about he went to find Dustrags, and he said: "I didn't found any Dustrags", and when Cody asked in what place he seeked, Zack says: "I seeked in the refrigerator". And also, when they played "World Conquist" with their friends, Zack smudged the carpet, Cody was very angry about that, and he decided to have his own room. He decided the only place in his suite where anything lives, in the wardrobe; Zack's room was very dirty without Cody, on the other side, Cody's "room" was very clean, and he had a giant television, a comfortable bed and more, and all his friends love his room than the Zack's. Zack was jealous and sad in the same time, and he cleaned the room for says: "Sorry", Cody acepted his apologies, and they started with them deal, about, any about both leaves the room anytime. Meanwhile, the Tipton had a Entomology Convention, and London, felled in love to a merit school called Trevor (Zac Efron), and she with Trevor will be a date, because London is stupid, she asked to Maddie, if she will be her "brain" in her date with a chip. For their date, London (with Maddie) and Trevor, went to the art museum to saw all the arts, Maddie was hidden reading a Art Magazine for the brain of London, but when Trevor tell to London about the forest, Maddie was angry and says horrible words to London, and she repeat it, but Trevor discovered Maddie, and London said all about it, and Trevor and Maddie started to a verbal fight (see more down), and finally, they kissed them, later they said about they hates enter them, but they continued kissing them. Memorables Quotes * London: Are you here for the Merit Scholar thing? (enunciating "scholar") Trevor: Uhh yeah yeah I am. I'm Trevor, Phi Beta Kappa. London: I'm London, buylotsofstuffa. Trevor: Haha alright that's clever!You know my mom belongs to that club. Last month my dad couldn't pay the renta. Maddie is listening behind and chuckles. London: By the way, perchance might you tell me the time of day? Trevor: Actually I believe it's time to escort a pretty lady to lunch. Maddie: (gasps in shock) While walking to lunch with him, London turns around and sticks her tongue at Maddie, who looks at the pair funny, her mouth still open * Trevor: (To London) Well see you later. I don't wanna miss the lecture on Genealogy! Trevor walks away London: I know all about genealogy! That's where you rub a lamp and get three wishes. Maddie: (After a pause) I've met bread smarter than you. * Trevor (London's date): (Talking about a painting) This is either a work of staggering genius or it was painted by a cat. London: How does he hold the brush? * London: After all, I am a merit scholar! (Walks away) Mr. Moseby: (Sarcastically) And I'm an Egyptian belly dancer named Melina! (A lady who overheard Mr. Moseby's sarcastic comment looks at him strangely) Mr. Moseby: Oh, I wear a veil! It's quite tasteful! (Starts belly dancing) * London: Moseby, which of the following phrases seems most smartical? Moseby: The one that doesn't use the word "smartical". London:(Starts ripping up her notepad) * Maddie puts a chip in London's ear so that she can have a conversation with Trevor. Maddie: (To London) Now, All you have to do is repeat everything I say. London: All you have to do is repeat everything I say. Maddie: Don't start yet London! London: Don't start yet London! Maddie: Stop it! London: Stop it! Maddie: (sigh) This isn't worth $100 bucks! London: (sigh) This isn't worth $100 bucks! Maddie: (gasp) Maddie, I'm going to pay you $250 bucks! London: (gasp) Maddie, not gonna happen. * Maddie (From behind the wall, into her brooch): Ask him what he'll do to help the environment when he's president. London: So, how are you gonna help the environment when you're president? Trevor: Actually, I think there're too many restrictions on developing the wilderness already. Maddie: What! How could you be such a jerk?! London: How could you be such a jerk?! Trevor: Excuse me! Maddie: Tell that jerk that it's people like him who are killing the environment. London: (muttering) I'd rather not. Trevor: You'd rather not what? London: Tell you that jerks like you are killing the environment. London: You are so fired! Trevor: I don't work for you. Maddie: (losing her temper and shouting) And neither do I. And you can tell Mr. Merit Scholar that he can— (Trevor walks behind the wall and sees her) Maddie: (smiles suddenly): Hellooo! London: Pay no attention to the woman behind the wall. Trevor: Wait. Who are you, and why are you insulting me? Maddie: I'm London's brain. (London nods) Maddie: I'm the one who's been talking to you all day and I can't stand any of your drivel any longer! (Rips brooch off and throws it on the ground) Trevor: Okay, what's going on? London: Okay. The truth is, I'm not a Merit Scholar. I'm not even smart. Maddie's been coaching me through this computer chocolate chip. Trevor: But why would you need coaching? (to Maddie) Wait. Did she just say "computer chocolate chip"? Maddie: Enough said. Trevor: So you mean all you said about art, music and literature...they weren't your opinions? London: Nope! Except for the part about the banana nut muffins. I really like them, they're soft from the banana, and crunchy from the nuts! Maddie: It doesn't get much deeper than that. Maddie: The good news is, nut-girl here will probably vote for you...unlike me. Trevor: Well I don't need the vote of some tree-hugger like you. Maddie: If it were up to you, there wouldn't even be any trees left to hug! Trevor: Next you're going to blame the oil companies for global warming. Maddie: Yeah, cuz they're to blame! Trevor: Oh, cry me a river! Maddie: If I did, you'd pollute it! Trevor: You bleeding-heart liberal! Maddie: Establishment puppet! Trevor: Do you wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?! Maddie: I'm surprised someone as smart as you would even have to ask! (They kiss) London: (to Norman) Wow. Didn't see that coming! Maddie: I hate you! Trevor: I hate you more! (They kiss again) London: Boy, I wonder what they'd do if they liked each other... * Cody: (Holds up chocolate pudding) I found your pudding. Zack: Oh, thanks. But I could've sworn it was vanilla when I lost it. * Jeremy: I know I should conquer Australia, but I hear they have all these poisonous animals. Bob: For the last time, it is just a game! You will not at any time actually go to Australia. * Carey: Okay, guys. That's it. You've gotta clean up. Cody, get to work. Zack... get a bulldozer. * Zack: Who would rather be in a 6 by 6 room... Carpet Person: Actually it is 6 1/2 by 6 3/4. Zack: Who cares? You people would rather spend your time in a tiny closet with a million people in it than my room? Everyone: YES!! * inside Cody's closet Bob: Isn't this awesome? Jeremy: It's like a little house. Warren: It's elegant yet casual. Bob: It's sophisticated yet tasteful. Zack: I think it's stupid yet stupid. * Cody: Is it safe to come in? Zack: Not funny. Carey: Yeah. Your brother finally saw a new light, and the floor. * Zack: So we're roomies again? Cody: As long as you keep everything sanitary! Zack: Deal! Zack and Cody spitshake much to Carey's disgust and dismay. * Zack (after Cody sits on his bed): Do you mind? I just made that! Carey: I'm dreaming... no one pinch me! Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Category:Episodes